


She Can Be Kind

by Savanna (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Personal Growth, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Self-Reflection, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Savanna
Summary: Tony realized how lucky he was to know Peter Parker, and how the universe loves irony to a fault.*A reflection on sobriety, and what's happened since he met the young superhero. The Universe, she can be kind, sometimes.





	She Can Be Kind

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on Ao3 in a while...glad to be back

Tony's been sober for a long time. It's something he lets himself take pride in, even though he knows he couldn't have done half of it without Pepper and Rhodes by his side.

He still has a drink every once in a long while, so not so much sober as the term really means but sober as in he hasn't gotten drunk in years. There's something almost funny about it, because he knows that one drink won't topple over all that he's built up. It's funny how drinking now feels rewarding in such a different, better way.

Tony is strict with himself, so much so that it surprised himself a little at first; he doesn't let himself drink when he gets stressed. No 'just one to take the edge off'. He won't drink if he hasn't slept well. Most importantly, he doesn't drink when he's alone.

But with Pepper, Rhodes, and everyone else so busy, all Tony has is Peter Parker. The kid is busy too, of course, but he spends more time with the kid than anyone else these days. They're in the lab tinkering, or out on the backyard training, or somewhere in New York defending. Peter's graduated, and is still unsure about college, so there's no homework to do. The kid has a job but only works 20 hours a week, and he leaves the weekends free for them.

They keep themselves busy, but sometimes Tony will enjoy a bit of whiskey after a rewarding day in the lab, or a refreshing ale after an elaborate workout in the gym. And there isn't anything wrong with that- except that now he's subconsciously associated 'a drink or two' with 'Peter time', and that's the last thing he wants.

God, that's the last thing Tony wants.

After what happened on Titan, a new perspective had been opened to him about Peter. He often thought about that entire crazed day, of Peter suddenly appearing in the park, of Peter sneaking aboard the ship racing into outer space, of Quill with his gun to the poor kid's head, and of Peter struggling to speak with his last dying breath. Tony often thought about how loyal Peter was even when he seemed to do everything Tony asked him not to. It started with the Vulture to boost Tony's ego, and then Thanos to tear his ego down. Tony didn't deserve the kid, he understood that more than anyone, and certainly more than the kid himself.

Tony simply doesn't want to take Peter for granted. He fears he had done that with Harley, but he had tried to convey his gratitude through gadgets and toys, given that he hadn't really had the time on his hands to do anything more.

"I believe you're overthinking it," FRIDAY had said when he confided in her one night. He figured she was right. Tony wasn't going to be like his father Howard, he wasn't going to be the scary man drinking booze in the corner of the room, he wasn't going to allow himself to ever be that way.

Tony noticed how much he saw him and Peter as a father and son dynamic, even though that wasn't ever what Peter had asked of him. Tony was afraid that that wasn't ever what he could give, anyhow. But, he knew the things he could give, like support, and soberness. He was sure that Peter wouldn't ever ask for anything more than that.

The more he thought about it, the more ironic it seemed that spending time with Peter and having a drink were closely related, as if the universe were putting the two things close as a painful reminder, as a test. Still, he didn't want a line drawn between the two.

He decided to cut all alcohol from his life, and surprisingly, it wasn't that difficult. And even on the tougher days, like at dinners when friends were merrily drinking or at business meetups with complementary refreshments, Tony knew there was a reward for the momentary bruise on his ego that there was something he- Tony Stark- couldn't participate in.

The reward was a happy, healthy relationship with Peter, and a happy Peter in general. It's all that Tony would ever ask for of the universe. And it was all that the universe would ever need to give him.


End file.
